Day By Day
by Greentulip
Summary: Well, why don't you take that hyper-active libido of yours and get out of my house, my property, and my life! She shoved him outside of the house and into the freezing night. -Based on a true story.


Hello loves. I know, I should be updating Picture Perfect, but, this came up...

And yes, this is another perfect example of how I fail at updating. Herp. Derp.

Anyway, this is based on a real-life story that happened to my friend's cousin. It was so sweet and heartbreaking. Stay with me?

BIGBANG IS BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK.

_**DAY BY DAY BY GREENTULIP - When you see this, that means it's the end of a scene totally unrelated to the next one, alright?**_

* * *

"_I told you! I did nothing wrong!" He said exasperatedly as he stalked to the living room._

"_You did! You definitely did! And now, after almost a month of no contact, missing your son's first steps, your daughter's fall recital, and your eldest's debate on human rights, you have the nerve to actually walk into this house smelling like a five-dollar hooker, at three in the morning, asking for sex?" She shakily grabbed a glass from the counter and poured herself some water. _

"_It was your fault, you know," He stated as he loosened his tie. "-I mean, I'm a man and I have needs too—"_

_The woman slammed the glass of water down on the counter so hard, that even he jumped a little._

"_Oh yeah? Needs? You have NEEDS?" She screached. She strode up to him and began shoving him from his place in the doorframe. "Well, why don't you take that hyper-active libido of yours and get out of my house, my property, and my life!" She shoved him outside of the house and into the freezing night._

_*Click*_

"_Love?" The man knocked once._

"_Love? Please, let me explain! I'm sorry! Please don't make me leave! I love you, I love you so much! I don't know what happened or why I did that!" Wisps of air blew out of his mouth as he panted heavily, leaning and pounding on the air-tight hardwood door. "Please… Please… I'm begging you." _

_**DAY BY DAY BY GREENTULIP**_

"… And they both lived happily ever-after." The teacher looked up, as she closed the book, to her young students who were listening intently.

"Any questions?"

Everybody was silent until a little girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Nonoko?"

"I was wondering; will I also get my happy ending? Like Cinderelly, I mean."

Serina was about to answer when she heard a squeaky voice scoff from the back.

"You? Get a happy ending? You need a dad first, weirdo." Luna stated in distaste. The class laughed as Nonoko quietly sank back down to her seat.

*Brrrrrrrrrng*

"Class dismissed."

-;-

Nonoko sat on the bench by the fetching area in Alice Academy Prep division. She had her nose buried in her knapsack as her blue eyes darted enviously to her classmates who was being fetched by their parents.

"Momma, momma!" Luna called out to her mother who was descending the stairs.

"Yes, Luna?" Serina called out.

"You're not mad at me, are you? For what I did to the weirdo this afternoon, right?" Luna beamed.

"Of course not, honey. Why would I be? Now, let's go. You're dad's waiting for us." Serina wrapped her hand around hers and started walking towards the exit.

Nonoko's blue eyes swelled with tears as she hopped off her seat and walked out of the academy gates to go home.

Her hands went to her face as she desperately tried to stop the tears from falling.

"No. It's okay. I don't need a dad, I have a very nice, loving, and beautiful mom." She whispered quietly as her breathing became heavier and more labored.

"She can cook well, she smiles a lot," _she started as she walked home._

"She likes to buy me pretty clothes and good books," _Turn right here; say hi to Mr. Narumi who sells the apples you love so much and Mr. Misaki who teaches you about plants every Saturday morning._

"She always treats me like a princess," _When you see Mr. Jinno, try and ask if there's a new good book, you know how he thinks you should be a role model to youngsters nowadays._

"She's always helping me with homework," _Cut through the park since it's a shorter and faster route, don't forget to look both ways before crossing, and when the light is red, don't cross._

"—and, she likes it when I twirl around in my white church dress." Nonoko walked inside the empty house as she closed the heavy door gently behind her. _Place your shoes neatly on the shoe rack, and if it's winter, hang your coat in the coat room._

Nonoko brought her clenched hands down beside her, stepped into her carpeted room, walked up to the curtains, drew them to a close and lay down silently on her bed.

"But, sometimes she tells me to eat my vegetables when I don't want them,"

'_**Hey son?'**_

'_**Yes, papa?'**_

'_**Do you want to eat at McDonald's tonight?' **_

'_**Yay!'**_

'_**Just don't tell mama, okay? She'll shove a plate of Brussels sprouts down your throat.'**_

"Sometimes, she takes too long picking out clothes."

'_**Momma, I don't want this dress! It looks ugly!'**_

'_**Yeah, dear. Why can't she just wear pajamas to her play date?'**_

'_**Can we just play in the arcade, momma?'**_

'_**Yes, dear, can we?'**_

'_**Pleeeeease?'**_

'_**Oh, you two! Teaming up on me like that! Alright, let's go. But, dear, you're paying for hotdogs.'**_

"Sometimes, she gets so flustered when I come home with a tiny boo-boo,"

'_**Oh, look at my daughter, playing with the big boys with no problem!'**_

'_**Of course, I'm daddy's little girl, after all!'**_

"Sometimes, she won't stop until I get it right,"

'_**Otou-san, what is the name of the man who discovered America?'**_

'_**You know what son? We live in Japan, and you don't need to know about those white people.'**_

'_**Eh? But it's due tomorrow…'**_

'_**Well, you can tell your teacher that while you don't know who discovered America, you do know how good authentic Japanese ramen is. Now, let's go!'**_

'—And, sometimes, I wish she knows that I don't like going to church.'

'_**Get up, honey, time to go to church.'**_

'_**I dun wanna.'**_

'_**Dear, why don't you wake sleeping beauty over here?'**_

'_**Hrng, I don't want to.'**_

Nonoko sat up, went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and went down to wait for her mum who was arriving in—

*swish*

"How's my beautiful daughter?"

"Welcome home, okaa-san." Nonoko ran into her open arms and hugged her.

"What are you cooking for dinner tonight, okaa-san?" Nonoko asked as she inhaled her mom's strawberry-vanilla scent.

"We're going out tonight honey. Aren't you excited?" she asked cheerfully.

And that's when Nonoko looked up to see a tall person who was not smiling or frowning, or anything really, but was emitting a very approachable and comfortable aura.

'—she, liked him already.'

* * *

Well, that's chapter one! Please give me some love? :D

Oh, you should listen to: F*cking Perfect by Travis Garland.

It's beautiful. Just like you.

xoxo,

Greentulip


End file.
